Return To The Sea With A Twist
by kellym01
Summary: little mermaid 2 with a twist...what would happen if morganna had kid napped melody and had used an evil spell on her to change her...from cute baby to a evil mermaid or is she A/N tell me if you want me to write the sequel to it, i don't own the little mermaid
1. Chapter 1

everyone was having a lovely day on the boat as it was the day melody was introduced to the sea, when all of a sudden the sky went a dark sickly colour of green as morganna rose from the ocean riding two stingrays and with a huge tiger shark which nocked all the mer soldiers out of the way. and morganna with in seconds grabbed the baby melody within the confusion from ariel.

triton: Morganna surrender the baby or I'll

Triton was interrupted by morgana as she ah ah ah and kissed the young baby melody now triton i'll return the baby if you give me the triton

triton:you can have anything you want just don't harm little melody

morgana: good now give me the triton

and just as she was about to get the trighton ariel cut the rope and morgana was smacked against the net tied to the mast and was flung into the water and melody was sent flying out of morganas grasp and nearly into the mouth of morganas shark undertoe untill he was shrunk by triton but before anyone could grab poor melody morgena jumped out of the water grabbed her and vanished along with her shrimp of a shark her two manterays and melody into a whirl pool of ink and vanished without a trace.

after several hours of searching

triton: i'm sorry ariel there is no sign of her she's vanished

after this ariel broke out into tears at hearing that news

eric: don't worry ariel we'll find her

meanwhile morgana was searching through her cabinet of potions and spells untill she found it...essence of ursala when she possesd the trighton she then made a bowl in the floor of her ice fortress and poured the essence into it and put melody into it and cast a mergence spell and with her size the transformaion would pernament except she would be a siren with the ability to go from human to mermaid and who knows how many more abilaties she will inherit from this spell.

and as the years went by and time passed melody became more and more powerful and learned how to control her powers

and as her powers grew so did the darkness in her heart as that was what morgana wanted someone evil enough to face her own family so that she can have ultimate power over the sea with young melody who will rule at her side.

2 years later while ariel was starring out to the sea morganna rose from the sea and came upon land

morgana: why hello ariel did you miss me

ariel: where is my daughter  
ariel said with her voice full of emotion

morganna: oh she is safe i've just turned her to what she really is

ariel: oh and whats that

her voice now begining to fill with anger

morganna: a siren, thats what all mermen and mermaids are the devils of the sea

ariel: no your wrong

now she was on the brink of tears

morganna: oh am i come on already you given that voice like all of your kind to lure sailors to there doom untill you gave up your power when the triton was found and you sealed yourselfs from the surface until you reconected with it allowing me to awaken the true lost siren which was locked away since merpeople stopped going to the surface until you of course. so it's because of you i can do this ariel if you had listend to your father melody wouldn't be half human and i couldn't have reawakend the monsters of the sea that is the siren hahaha

morganna cackled as she jumbed back into the sea and disappeard into a whirlpool of ink again. once she was gone ariel broke down into tears. and soon after which ariel told eric and triton what happend and what she said causing new found grief to rise.

and even 12 years later ariel and eric and atlantica still havent stopped searching for melody however they were now in posetion of an 12 year old daughter named cerina who also helps in search of her long lost sister

meanwhile at morganna's ice fortress

melody: morganna how much longer must i wait to see my parents, my family


	2. Chapter 2

Morganna: not along now my dear we just have to wait for them to reach the ocean…an area far off land where they will be vulnerable…and far enough from your grand father so that my plan will work.

a few hours later morganna and melody headed out into the ocean

meanwhile ariel, eric and cerina were searching for melody and morganna upon the ocean when all of a sudden the sky turned a sickly dark green colour and tides of the ocean became more rougher

when all of a sudden morganna appeared out of the water above a raging whirlpool

and in the sky above green lightening began to strike

ariel: morganna what do you want...and where is my daughter

cerina: and my sister

morganna: shes right here

said morganna as melody leaped out of the water and landed on the ship

her pure black hair covered her face and as she rose from her knees and whipped her hair out of her face she walked up to her new sister and stared at her in the eyes

cerina instantly saw how darkness and evil was in melodys soul but then she saw something else a spark of good and cunningness

melody: so i now have a sister do i huh a 12 year old sister so 2 years with me gone and you replaced me even though you knew i was still alive you...replaced...me...then again wour not to blame you couldn't help it, it was destiny

when melody said this everyone was confused except for her and morganna

morganna: no...don't melody you can't tell them about the prophecy

melody: no morganna i can and will...it is said that when the first siren returns that a sibling will be bourn and as time goes on they will rival each others power and when the final battle arives their will be only 3 possible out comes 1 good wins and the darkness of the siren is destroyed forever 2 darkness wins good is distroyed/joins the darkness and all mermaids from then on will be bourn as sirens or as some call them merdemons and the 3rd is that the truth is revealed and the sibling will join forces to destroy the true enemy.

ariel: melody...this is silly now come home with us

on hearing this melodys anger rose and stamped her foot on the ship and all of a sudden ice with a hint of a sickly green colour rose up and punctured the ship, throwing everyone into shock as water slowly infected the ship causing it to slowly sink

eric: how is this possible are daughter turned to evil...and even more powerful than morganna...how is this all possible

melody: the siren...you are witnessing a mere fraction of it's true power

after saying this melody shot out a net of ice at cerina who cringed as it wrapped it self around her arm and as soon as it did melody dove into the sea taking her sister with her and as soon as melody dived off the edge of the boat her two legs came together to form a red tail, then melody used her power to give her sister a blue tail as she enterd the water.

as soon as they were in the water they headed for the whirlpool of ink along with morganna and her minions and vanished without a trace.

meanwhile ariel and eric were getting dangouresly close to the water when ariel began to glow and her tail returned and as the light hit eric the same thing happened to him, ariel new instantly what was happening she had been exposed to so much magic, from the triton, to ursula, to morganna, to melody that she could now turn from human to mermaid then back again so they both dived into the water and headed to atlantica to warn king triton of what they had learned.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile back at morgannas hidden ice fortress cerina was just coming too after all the excitement that had caused her to faint upon arrival

and as soon as she came too she saw she was lying on a long bed made of ice freezing to the touch...she instantly got up and headed pot of the small ice cave she was in and saw her sister conversing with morganna.

morganna:...i still don't understand why did you had to tell them about the prophecy

melody: why not their my family and it's not like they can do anything to influence fate...besides it's up to me and my sister to what happens so she should know besides i am going to try to get her to accept the siren as i did and therefore revealing what mermaids really are.

morganna went silent with her ignorant face on until she saw cerina and nodded her head towards her and as soon as melody turned round her stare softend at the site of her naieve and influenceable little sister.

melody: hey sis...errr...morganna could we have some privacy

morganna then went into the water to converse with undertoe

melody: so sis is there something you wanted to talk about

cerina: well...why did you turn to the side of evil

melody: i didn't turn evil...i found the siren with in me that is in all sirens...it's been dormand in every mermaid and merman however some parts of it's essence have leaked out like a mermaids voice originally made to draw sailors to their death upon the rocks and also the buety of a siren in the eyes of men has leaked through as well.

cerina: well it's not in me so that proves your wrong

melody: yes it is here i'll show you

she said as she place her hand on cerina's head, and within seconds they were both in cerina's mind

cerina: where are we...whats happening

melody: we are in your mind and are heading deeper and deeper into your subconciouse and right at the centre of your subconciouse we shall find the siren within you

after about 10 miniutes of diving into cerina's subconciouse mind they came to the glimmering form of the siren in her mind, at the sight of this cerina was shocked and she reached out at the form of the siren when all of a sudden melody grabbed her arm and pulled it back down

melody: don't cerina if you touch it, it will merge with you as it did me and you not ready yet...you conciously decide to merge with it before you contact the siren within you

after she said this cerina nodded as they left her mind and sleeping form of the siren behind.

after leaving cerina's mind

cerina: why...why did y...you

melody: stop you from merging with your siren when i want you to join us and is you merged with her you would have joined us (melody said cutting cerina off and finishing it for her)

cerina then nodded smiling a bit

melody: because i want you to join me of your free will and not just to be tricked into joining me

cerina: ow...you know your not as evil as i thought you were/would be after...been raised...by morganna and after kid napping me and doing you did and the ship

melody: thank...i think...also one more think don't worry about mum and dad there safe

after saying this she conjured a mystical orb showing what happend to them and becoming a mermaid and all and were they went and how they became a mermaid and a merman


	4. Chapter 4

Cerina was taken aback by what she just saw, her mother and father turning themselves into mremaid and merman

cerina: how did they turn into mers

melody: mothers been exposed to so much magic she can do at will, little does she know though that it works better if she sings

cerina: did you know that she could do that

melody: yes infact i unlocked it...it was locket away inside her and needed something to activate and save her life

cerina: and...what was that?

melody: the blood of a siren

cerina: what...but you

melody: didn't bleed?

cerina then gave a silent nod and melody grew a small smile

melody: when i got on the ship, when i leapt out of the water, i tried to cut myself on the boat but it only scratched me so i used my claw to prick my finger and when i landed on the ship i flung a drop of my blood which hit her arm and she absorbed it giving her she needed for mum and dad to survive.

cerina couldn't believe what she heard her sister who seemed so evil now seeming pure.

melody saw what she was thinking and said

melody: their is too sides to me cerina...the siren and the half-mermaid the question is which one is the real one and also how do you tell the difference between them. oh and one more...thing

she then grabbed cerina's arm and pulled to her, melody then grew clause and slit her and cerina's wrists and let there blood mix and flow into each others bodys, cerina then screamed out in pain, then after 10 minutes of screaming melody seperated there wrists and they both watch as the cuts healed instantly.

cerina: what...how

melody: a gift something to even the scores you now have some of my powers, to make things fair if we come to fight and it comes with something else you can see with two pairs of eyes now if you choose you can see how a siren sees or a half-mermaid...but be warned to fully meet my powers you would have to convert to the ways of the siren which would mean we win and the mermaids and mermen become sirens. but then again when someone converts to a religion they don't have to follow their ways.

now when she said that cerina really was confused at what she meant


	5. Chapter 5

Morganna then rose with her evil cackle as she rose from the opening in the ice that led to the feezing waters of the ocean that she had gone through when she left melody and her sister alone for the last 10 minutes.

morganna: so dear, melody have you convinced your sister to join us

melody: not yet...but she will make her choice and you know i plan to have no part on influencing her decision

this made morganna angry and it showed on her face as her eyes peirced melody's but then cerina noticed something melody's eyes had turned a dark evil shade yellow that glared back at morganna and instantly morganna backed off. then melody turned to see that cerina had seen the colour of her eyes which had returned to there natural colour of kindness. this worried melody since she now had to explain the eye thing to her as well as many other things that came with her been a siren a merdemon.

morganna: cerina...dear what is it you've always wanted hmmm...to become a mermaid am i right cerina?

cerina: no i may want to be a mermaid however i would rather have my sister back

cerina said as she whipped out a sword she some how hidden in her clothes behind her left leg

cerina: now give her back

morganna let out a nervouse laught

morganna: dear i have no control over what she does she could leave any time she wants...after all she is more powerful than me

cerina: you made her merge with her siren

morganna's eyes widend in shock and surprise that she knew that as her jaw dropped

morganna: i didn't force her to merge with her siren i meally showed it to her

cerina: don't give me that i saw my siren and melody saved me from mine and after i left it behind i knew why melody merged with the siren...the siren hypnotizes who ever posses it giving them no control to what they did even as an adult they wouldn't able to resist net alone a baby and you knew that didn't you that all you had to do was show her it and melody my sister would merge with the evil within her.

morganna couldn't beleive what she heard and the child new, then morganna used her tentacles to knock cerina off her feet by wrapping the tentacles around her ancle and pulling it back before she had any chance to react and thus the sword that she held shot out of her hand and pierced the water and sunk to the deep taking cerina's only chance at fighting back down to the deep.


	6. Chapter 6

Morganna: sorry sweet heart but your point stick is no good now

Cerina then gritted her teeth in anger and frustration that was here only weapon and now it is on the see floor and who knows how far down that is, melody then rose to her feet and raised her fists as if to fight Morganna in hand to hand combat

Cerina: give my sister back to me and separate her from her siren

…morganna simply laughed

Morganna: and how are you going to make me do that with those two small hands ah ha ah ha…besides I can't once she merged it became impossible to separate them ah ha ah ha

Cerina's eyes widened in horror to what the sea witch had just said to her and she began to shake not just because she was cold and it wasn't because she was scared it was because of how angry she was to hear what morganna had done.

cerina: you witch!

she screamed as she launched herself at morganna who simply slid out of the way causing cerina to dive straight into the freezing water and she hit the water she had hit her head on the ice knocking her out cold, she then slowly sank to the ocean floor. luckily melody had seen what had happened and swam up to her sister took hold of her and shot back up and out of the water and rested her sister on the ice wear she lay just barley breathing melody then turned her tail back into her two legs and climbed out of the water.

melody: h...how dare you

melody screamed as she stamped her foot on the ice which intern rose the sickly green sharp ice penetrating the ice morganna stood on at all sides, melody then manipulated a very big very sharp ice piller to head strait for morganna and stopped it just short of her heart

Melody: Morganna never hurt my sister again...and if you do next time i won't stop it...we may be on opposite sides in this war however you will not harm her do i make myself clear

Morganna then gave a silent angry ignorant nod to melody's threat, then the ice sunk back into the ocean leaving only puddles of freezing water in the place which they once stood.


	7. Chapter 7

Melody then turned around and ran to her unconscious sisters side and checked she was alright, Cerina's eyes opened wide after melody grasped her hand and checked for her pulse, she then shot up strait gabbing her chest where her heart is, breathing heavily.

Melody: morganna leave now!

morganna then dived into the hole Cerina had nearly drowned in

Cerina: melody we need to talk...when you threatened morganna your eyes

melody: the soul of a siren can be revealed in the eyes and that is what you saw

melody then closed her eyes and her legs merged and were covered in red scales...melody then turned to face her sister and cerina's eyes widened at the site of her sister, her eyes had gone a dark evil yellow with black slits and her hair had gone an even deeper shade of black and her skin had tanned a lite sickly green colour and her nails had sharpened into claws and her teeth had sharpened.

cerina: wow...you...look

melody: like a monster...this is the form of the siren...the merdemon this is my mermaid form...cerina

cerina: hmm...

melody: run...before morganna tricks you to merging with your inner siren...no go...i gave you some of my powers when we mixed blood so that you can escape when you needed to and considering what morganna is like now...so run before she gets you

cerina ran and dived through the same opening as before and the last thing she heard was her sister telling her to sing

cerina:ahhhhhhhhh, ahhhhh, ahhhhhh

(the sound ariel made when making a deal with ursula) and she could breath underwater however it was a little harder to do so and she swam to her mothers location atlantica

ariel: cerina...

cerina: mum...i missed you

areil: but how can you breathe down here?

cerina: a gift...from melody she mixed our blood so i can breathe down here and i have to do is sing and i can breathe until i activate it again to breathe on land by singing

ariel: cerina...tommorrow we attack

cerina: what...

ariel: we attack morgannas fortress and bring melody back and try to help her and you've just come from there so you know where she is which means that we can finally bring melody home

the next day

the army of mermen, king triton, eric, ariel and cerina headed to morganna's ice fortress upon arrival a whirlpool appeared and everyone rabbed onto the floating ice to prevent been sucked in which was all morganna needed to grab the triton as the king triton turned to blast the whirl pool and she took it for hers and blasted everyone causing them to bow down to her as the whirl pool vanished, morganna then threw the merpeople onto the ice and closed it all up leaving no escape for cerina who was beginning to find it hard to breathe.

moganna: melody dear come hear

melody: what is it morganna

morganna: don't think i don't know you betrayed me you blooded your sister and let her escape knowing the army would then come and stop me and you could have a chance at becoming a mermaid...well it didn't work i put a hex on your blood

melody: what?

she screamed in a worried tone, worried for her sisters life

morganna: your blood has ursula's magic in it which means that what you did to cerina is only temporary which means she won't be able breathe underwater for much longer actually i'd say she has about one minute left until she drowns

melody then stamped her foot expecting for the ice to open up like it normally did

morganna: hahaha...melody why do you think i waited until now to put forth my play...the planets have aligned now which means all sirens that came to be on this day 13 years ago become powerless.

melody then broke into tears and started banging on the ice

meanwhile cerina had lost the ability to breathe underwater and began to sink as she slowly drowned...the last thing going through her mind was what her sister said about religion _even if you convert to a religion that doesn't mean you have to follow every tradition _then she all of a sudden understood what she meant so she closed her eyes and found her siren and merged with it and got her tail and shot up and broke through the ice and landed on the ice as her tail split back into her legs again.


	8. Chapter 8

Cerena: miss me

Morganna: what but how did you

Cerena: I merged with my siren

Morganna burst out laughing at hearing this

Morganna: I win now all mermaids and mermen shall become sirens the merdemons

Then she turned to see the mermaid and mermen army transform into sirens, but nothing happened.

Morganna: what why is nothing happening to them both sibling have joined the side of evil so why isn't everyone turning to sirens

Cerina: I may have joined with my siren however that doesn't make me evil…even if I converted to a siren I don't have to follow their tradition oof being evil…I'm stronger than the siren. Melody say goodbye to your siren

Melody: what?

Cerina then ran over to melody and grabbed her soldiers and absorbed her merdemon, her siren and turned her into a normal mermaid girl who can turn into a human.

Morganna noticed what happened instantly as melody had changed slightly after this, she didn't look as evil.

Morganna: what did you do to her cerina?

Cerina: I absorbed the siren within her therefore taking away all her evil freeing her from all darkness

Morganna: how can you be strong enough to stay good with two sirens within you

Cerina simply smiled at this and sung what she sung before to escape and her power activated, a glow began to form around her body (colour of ariel's voice) and her hair began to wave in all the power as she took a stance ready to fight morganna and melody joined her and also got in a stance ready to fight her. and they both launched at her, however morganna simply shot them both with the power of the Triton.

morganna: ha ha ha you are still too weak to defeat me

cerina: oh yea...grrr...then take this

ice that took the form of fire struck out of the water, however morganna just simply blasted them away until another one rose up behind her and ran up rite on her back that was so cold it burned and was so sharp she let out a whale of excruciating pain and fell to her tentecal knees on the ice with both hands on the floor, she then raised the triton that glowed a sickly dark green and shot it at cerina who instantly screamed in pain as soon as it hit her and then her body, her form began to change, her hair became the colour of darkness (was red like ariels) her eyes became red her nails became claws her skin became a sickly dark green, and her teeth became unbelievably sharp.

melody: what did you do to her morganna

morganna: i took away her control and now you see what her form is after absorbing 2 sirens

melody: nooo!

however then out of nowhere a dark long energy shot struck the triton and threw it to king triton and it instantly turned to the natural golden colour glow, everyone instantly turned to see where the shot came from to see it was from cerina the dark tentacle thing that had taken the triton and given it back to it's rightful owner king triton had been cerina's arm which she had merged with the dark power of two sirens.

morganna: what...but your evil...why would you take the triton and then give it back to him

cerina: i may be evil but...i thought i owed my family this much...besides who wants you in control of the ocean chaos

after cerina said that both triton and cerina froze morganna in unmeltable ice then once morganna had sank cerina and her family went there seperate ways until there paths crossed once again.


End file.
